Since I was 5
by shmoobunny182
Summary: After moving from home to home in Japan, Naruto moves out of the country to Vancouver, Canada, for high school. SasuNaru fic.
1. The Move

'Hmmm... maybe this won't be so bad. After all... It's not the first time. I've been moving from place to place since I was five. Let's just hope this is better than the last place...' The road seemed to go on for ever.

Uzumaki Naruto. Age 15. Jiraiya was driving Naruto to Vancouver, Canada. Great, more sitting...' The problem was, he had been sitting on an airplane from Japan, (where Naruto was born and raised all his life) for ten hours, and he was starting to get a little fidgety. After a twenty minute car ride, the car finally stopped. As soon as the engine was turned off, Naruto immediately jumped out of the car with the need to stretch his legs and run around a bit. So he did. After he felt refreshed, it was Jiraiya's turned to talk. "Now, Naruto. This is your new home." Naruto looked ahead with awe at the tall apartment in view. It looked about fifteen stories but that was just a guesstimate.

It didn't look to bad by his standards. Naruto and Jiraiya walked in silence into the unexplored apartment lobby. Unexplored by him anyway. Naruto waited in the center of the spectacular lobby by a beautiful water fountain that was shaped like a koi fish on a wave. The whole fountain was made from shiny marble. Jiraiya was currently sighing papers about the apartment like deeds and other various contracts.

"Arigato gozaimasu." Jiraiya walked back to Naruto. "Oi, let's go up." Naruto followed Jiraiya to the elevator. He watched the older man pushed the button with a big sparkling black number on it. Number thirteen. Isn't that an unlucky number? Oh well. '**Ding. Hm... very enthusiastic Naruto...**' Naruto's other half said to well, his normal, other half. 'Oh shut up!' '**What ever.**' The elevator door slid opened and the pair walked in. The door closed and up they went. "Ugghhh..." An unsettling noise that Naruto usually always made when in moving vehicles like elevators and boats too. Sometimes even cars, and occasionally airplanes too but, he had to much self pride to show his feelings or ask for help. Although, sometimes it's okay.

"You okay, kid?" Jiraiya asked in a concerned manner. "Yeah. Just elevators and I don't mix well..." 'I guess I'll just have to get used to it. So much for a comforting place to live. Not like I have a choice. An apartment is all I can afford on the money that the orphanage gives me each month. Sad part about it is it's less allowance money than I would get if I had agreed to spend another 'god know how much amount of time' with yest another, foster family. So me begging for my own place is worth it. Even if I get less many. Truth is, I hate switching homes, in what is probably every couple of months.'

The elevator dinged yet another time, and the door opened. Naturally, Naruto Jumped out of moving box of doom!

Jiraiya broke the silence first as the two walked down the long, thin, hallway. "It's apartment number 13-10. Your rent for the year is all paid so don't worry about paying monthly bills and stuff like that. We all know you're not good with numbers!" Wait, what? 'Did he just make fun of me?' '**I think he just did!**' "Hey!" Naruto snapped back after taking time to himself to realize his companions, questionable comment of a joke. "Just toying with you" "Well, it's not very funny!" 'Well it is a little bit funny' Jiraiya though to himself. Finally they came to a stop. The door that lay ahead read, 13-10. "Well this is it!" Jiraiya said. He fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out a shiny new key for the apartment that was to be all Naruto's. His and no one else's! Naruto put on a big cheeky grim that spread from the corners of his face! He was very excited as most people may be when they buy their first house! Although he was very excited, in his mind, he was also a bit scared. It's not easy going on your own for the first time. Especially at such a young age. 'Hm... I'm used to being on my own. It's not like the people who fostered me before ever took much notice when I was around, let alone, not there at all. In fact, i sorta ran away from the last folks. I wonder when or if they noticed I'm gone yet. Probably not.' Naruto had more important things to worry about than the past. Like the future! He would be starting school soon and there was no time to dwell on the tragedy that was his life. There would be other times for that. Just, not yet. "Hey kid, you comin'?" "Yeah" And in I went. Into the apartment and, also into the start of my new life.


	2. Settling In

I walked through the threshold. I didn't expect much, going by past experiences, but it was nicer than expected. Although the walls were a boring, dull, off-white, it wasn't too shabby of a place. The first room you walk into was the living room. The rest of the apartment consisted of a pretty small but good enough kitchen, a bedroom that could probably only fit nothing more than a bed and maybe a small desk, and a bathroom. It may not seem like much, but to Naruto, it was home. A home that would he would be there for him thick or thin, for hopefully, a long, long time.

Jiraiya put Naruto's bag that contained the little that he owned, in the bedroom, wished Naruto good luck in his new home, and they said they're goodbyes. 'Alone once again. Since I don't have anything to unpack, I guess I'll go take a walk around the area to pass the time.'With that said, Naruto walked out of his 'home' locked the door, and this time decided to go down on the stairs.

Once outside, Naruto decided to walk to the park. 'I think I saw one on the drive up hear.' Fifteen minutes on his walk later, he found himself at some random dog park. There was no signs in sight as to what the name of the park was but, Naruto figured that he could find that out later. Naruto spotted a lake and decided to walk around it and take a look. He closed his eyes and took a breath of fresh air and fell flat on his face. Wait what? "Oh jeez sorry man! Here, lemme help you up!" The brunette with canine sharp teeth held an outstretched hand towards the fallen blonde. "Thanks?" "No problem. Hey, I've never seen you around the area before. You new?" Yeah but, how would you know? You can't passably know everyone who hangs around here." "Well, my family runs this dog park and I'm here pretty much every day. By the way, why don't you introduce yourself Blondie?" Naruto was a bit taken aback by the comment but let it go. "Uzumaki Naruto. Just moved here. I'm starting as a freshman at the local high school. Konoha high was it?" The brunette's face was plastered with the widest grin that Naruto had ever seen. "Hey, I go there to. Name's Inuzuka Kiba. Guess I'll be seeing you around then" And with that, Kiba waved goodbye and continued on with his jog around the park whilst looking for his white dog, Akamaru.

After about an hour of aimlessly walking around, Naruto decided it was best he be getting back to his apartment. He arrived home at about 7:30. He made himself his favorite instant ramen for dinner. After he gobbled up his food, Naruto watched a movie, 'Snakes on a Plan' to be exact, and ended up falling asleep somewhere after the line, "I've had it with these mother fucking snakes on this mother fucking plane!"

"hmmm...That was a good nap!" Naruto rubbed the remaining sleep from his tired eyes. He got up and walked straight to the kitchen to make some ramen. With Naruto eating ramen for pretty much, 3 square meals a day, it's a wonder he looks the way he does! He took a glance at the clock on the wall. 'Good it's still 7:45. School doesn't start until 8:00. I still have some time.' After a breakfast, Naruto did what he does every morning. Bathe, brush his teeth and hair, get dressed, and leave for school.

"BRINNGGGG" 'Phew... Just made it!' Naruto walked to the office to get his schedule for the his classes. The assistant Principle at the front desk toled Naruto to sit on one of the available chairs and wait until the Principle was ready to see him. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long. "Naruto-kun, you may come in now!" Came a sweet sounding voice from inside a smaller room inside the office. The assistant principle ushered him in the room and closed the door behind him leaving just Naruto and the principle in the room. "Ohayo Naruto-kun. I'm Principle Sarutobi. Welcome to Konoha High!" "Ohayo Sarutobi-sensei." After they talked for about half an hour, Naruto was handed his schedual and was toled to go to homeroom.

According to the paper, Naruto's homeroom would be in room D6 and his homeroom teacher would be Umino Iruka. Naruto walked in the room and went to the teacher. They talked in a hushed tone to each other for a brief amount of time. The whole class was in whispers trying to figure who the new kid was. Over all the muffled noises a louder voice was hear calling, "Oi, Naruto-kun!" Shouted Kiba at his newest acquaintance. The class turned their head to Kiba then to the new blonde kid, newly discovered was called, Naruto. Naruto blushed in embarrassment. He wasn't used to attention. He never got much as a kid and wasn't so sure he exactly like it. It was their teacher Iruka who broke the awkward silence. "Thank you Kiba!" The teacher said in a stern but sort of relaxed, sarcastic voice. "Okay Naruto, why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the class." Naruto looked around the room nervously. "Um, Hello. I'm Naruto. I moved here from Japan, and I guess there isn't much else to say." With that out of the way Iruka said, "You can go sit next to Kiba since you two seem like friends. Hope you like it here at our school!" And with that, Naruto took his seat in the class. "Yo, Naruto!" "Hey Kiba. Lucky we're in the same class huh?!" Kiba nodded in agreement.

After homeroom, Naruto went through all his classes. They were spent pretty much like homeroom was. Maybe a little different. He was toled to introduce himself and then the class went on to the lesson plan for the day. Lucky for him, Kiba was in all of the same classed with Naruto, so he didn't get lost and wouldn't be late for classes trying to find his way. It was 12:30 and that meant LUNCH TIME! Kiba and Naruto went to stand in line for food. Kiba ordered soba noodles and Naruto of course, got ramen. What else? Also, it was the cheapest thing on the menu so he didn't have much a choice. But being the ramen addict that he is, he didn't mind. Kiba led Naruto to the table he sat at every day. He introduced him to all his friends. "Everyone this is Naruto!" The group eyed him up from head to toe with curious eyes. "Naruto, the guy reading in the corner is Uchiha Sasuke, you don't want to get on his bad side. Trust me, I've been there. It's not pretty. Next to him on the right is Hyuuga Neji, the Hyuuga Hinata. They're cousins but they act more like brother and sister. Also, Neji is a year older. Then the blond one over there is Ino, her friend with the pink hair is Sakura. There is also Sabuku Gaara but I don't know where he could have wondered off to. Look out for a red head in the halls and in class. You can't miss him!" After that little, big introduction, they ate they're lunch and went off to they're next class Science. That was the last class of the day and then they were free! Surprisingly, Kiba wasn't in this class. 'Aw man, no Kiba this time...' b'But look, theres that Sasuke kid/b 'Yeah you're right. Naruto took it upon himself to sit next to the profound Uchiha. Sasuke looked up at Naruto. 'Hmmm...Someone's looking sexy this afternoon.' A rather devious image came to mind! 'OH CRAP! I should not be thinking stuff like that!' Naruto looked away from Sasuke-kun, and diverted his attention to what the teacher was writing on the board. The teacher for this class was Orochimaru-sensei. He was writing some equation on the bored and babbling on about something on air pressure. Naruto managed to get through the rest of class without hesitation and without thinking of Sasuke. BRRRIINNGGGG!! 'Thank god school is done for the day!!' Naruto was the first one to leave the room. He ran out like a speeding bullet.'even after a long day of school that Japanese kid, Naruto was his name? I can't believe he still has the energy to be all hyper.' Sasuke wondered on about the new kid sadly for the rest of the day. He pondered about it on the walk home from school. He could have ridden in the limo like he usually does but, he felt like walking. He needed to clear his mind of all thoughts on Naruto. He decided that he just shouldn't waste his thoughts on such a matter. 'If this boy comes to be something of importance to me, then maybe I'll talk to him. He seems almost normal enough' With that thought in mind, Sasuke arrived home to his mansion. He actually hated living in this place. It brought back so many bad memories but also many good times spent with his beloved family. 'I miss them so much...' Sasuke wasn't feeling like the most Ichipper/I of people right now. He ran upstairs to his room. He went to his desk, pulled out a small razor blade, and started doing what he did best. Especially at time when he was feeling down. 'When will these stupid, unnecessary feelings end!?'


	3. Put The Past Behind You

iFlashback/i

Naruto walked down the streets in his old neighborhood in Japan. The sun was setting and it was almost completely dark out. Most would probably not let a small child under the age of 5 out after dark. Then again, Uzumaki Naruto didn't exactly lead a normal life. He was growing up without the tender loving care of a mom and a dad. He wasn't exactly a people person either. At least that's what people tended to think about him. Ratted cloths, wild messy blonde locks, a dull vacant expression in those blue eyes. Who would want to talk to a kid who looked like a street rat? Most would think he was dangerous and they might be in harms way by going anywhere near him! Others despised him because they thought of him as a monster.

Naruto being the confused little boy he is, didn't have the slightest clue as to why, this hate was brought towards him. Why him? What did he do? He tends to think it's because of his family history. Naruto lived in a very orthodox part of town. If the elders of the church though something, ianything/i was wrong with you, you were possessed by evil demons or spirits. Since Naruto isolated himself in his 'home' most of the time, he started to her voices in his head. The voices were telling him, no, guiding him on what to do. This phenomenon pretty much confirmed it for the other civilians that he truly was indeed, crazy.

He had to be careful walking down the street no matter when or where he was. It's hard walking down the street when around every corner you turn, there's the chance of being pummeled into oblivion. It didn't matter whether it was in a dark alley hidden from everyone so no one could here his screams for help. Nor did it matter if the beating took place in broad daylight in front of a crowd. No one care to help him. You know the feeling when you can't even sleep at night because you're worried some senseless creep is going to sneak in your room while your guard is down for a good nights sleep? Oh, you don't? Lucky you.

It was October 10th. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the weather was beautiful. You'd think 'Oh this day couldn't get any better!' Au contraire. Today was Naruto's 5th birthday. Said child, walked over to the slide, climbed up the latter, and settled on the top.

iFlashback within a flashback/i

Currently, Naruto was hiding in his room under the covers. His foster mom was searching the house for him and boy was she mad. 'What did I do this time' he though. "You ungrateful little brat! I let you into my home and this is how you repay me?!" Now, his 'mother' was a nice lady on the outside but, inside she could be downright nasty. See, she made a little habit for herself. Drinking. More specifically, alcohol and, when it came down to it, she would crack out the belt. She often abused him for things he's never done. Blames him on her problems. Earlier that day 'the lady of the house' lost her job. That meant she could afford to pay her rent until a new job was earned, and who knew how long that could take. She decided that the best way to fix her problem would be, get rid of that juvenile delinquent (Naruto) and all will be well again. So here we have Naruto shakes with tears under the bed covers, and his 'mother' searching every nook and cranny with a belt in hand. As soon as Naruto heard footsteps coming up the steps, he tried as best he could to stifle his quiet sobbing into a soft almost inaudible sniffle.

"Come on you pest, I know you're in there! You can't possibly hide from someone of my caliber!" The door opened and in walked the raging women. Twenty minutes later, said women walked out of the room and dispersed down the hall and into her own room. Naruto was sure he sat there awake, and scared, for at least two or three hours before he even started to feel sleep coming on. i'Kyuu-san, why does this always have to happen every where I go...'/i b.../b Kyuu, the voice inside his head, didn't feel the need to utter a single word. That would just prove everyone else's thoughts on him. That was unwanted.

i End of flashback within the flashbacki/

Naruto, curled up best he could to keep warm on this cold night. He even pulled he knees in tight towards his chest and kept his head down in his lap. It was going to be a long night.

3 3 3 3 3 33 33 3 33333333333333333333333333

Sorry the chapter was kinda short TTTT The next chapter will most likely be a continuation of this current flashback

BYEBYE!!


	4. Put The Past Behind You Part 2

iFlashback Cont./i

Naruto awoke to the sound of a loud beeping noise. The first thought that came to mind, 'alarm clock.' So, Naruto, who was still half asleep, reached out his arm in attempt to put an end to the bothersome noise. The said boy flailed his arm about trying to reach a snooze button. One that was never found. After about 15 seconds of that nonsense, he cracked an eye open. Light from the sun came into his small cerulean blue eyes. Naruto blinked his eyes in confusion. Not only as to why the sun was directly above him, but to how?! Then realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He must of fell asleep on the slide!

Not that this wasn't surprising to him, because it was. But, he new the most probable reason as to why he would be able to sleep from one morning to the next. The night prior to the 10th of October, Naruto hadn't been able to get even a wink of sleep in. Mostly because of his 'respected' guardian, but also because of the voice, self proclaimed as /Kyuubi/i, had been talked to him again.

Naru-Blondie slid down the slide and landed on his butt with a thud. "Ow ow ow!!" Whined the boy in minor pain. He quickly got over it and continued on. He spotted someone who looked like an out of towner (or tourist if you will.) "Hey Jiji!" "What do you want kid?" "Um... I er... was just wondering what the time is...?" "Half past 11. Now scram!!" Naruto didn't need to be toled twice. He bolted in the opposite direction. 'Guess he wasn't a foreigner... at least he wasn't a total scumbag like most adults in the neighborhood.' All of a sudden Naruto's eyes widened as a thought struck him. "Oh crap!" 'Oka-san is gonna kill me if she noticed I was out all night.. not that she cares where I am. Maybe...never mind.' With this in mind, Naruto ran home like he was running away from the eruption of Mt. Vesuvius on Pompeii, Italy. See? Reading in your spare time does indeed pay off.

After about five minutes of running, Naru slowed to a crawl. Panting, out of breath and in desperate need of water. Maybe running at top speed in over 100° weather when the last thing you ate or drank was over 48 hours ago, wasn't the best idea he ever had. Finally arriving at his 'humble abode' Naruto took last few steps to the front door and collapsed only to wake up over or about twelve hours later in a hospital room. b'What were you thinking you stupid child? Don't you think of anyone beside yourself? People were worried sick over you!'/b Naru inwardly let out a growl at 'Kyuu.' bHaha... I didn't think you would believe me anyway...'/b Kyuubi turned his head. Naruto look him straight in the, 'eye' and smirked without bothering to hide it from him. i'Hey kyuu. I'll let you take over for a bit... but, you have to do something for me. Get me out of this hell hole of a house. Do what ever you feel necessary afterwards. K'?/i Kyuubi grinned ear to ear and licked his lips with lust for blood. b Will do!!/b


End file.
